Chad Dylan Cooper Reads?
by SWACObsesser201
Summary: Of course he's read a book. Except it was a diary. And by Sonny Munroe. Wait- does that count? One-shot. Chad/Sonny


Chad Dylan Cooper Has Read a Book

A brunette Wisconsinite stormed over to Chad's dressing room. He had snuck into hers earlier that week and taken her jacket after the _So Random!_ Cast filled the _Mackenzie Falls___

meditation room with several hidden boomboxes and radios. Today, she had a date with a guest star from the show, and the jacket was the only thing she had to match her new outfit. She

desperately needed it back. And besides that, it was _cold_.

Sonny curled her fingers into a fist, poising her hand to knock on the door with a sign that read, "Genius at work. Do not disturb!"

"Chad!" she screeched.

A tall, blonde figure appeared behind the star-studded, gold-initialed door. "Oh, hey, Sonny. What's 'da haps?" He spoke with a cool demeanor.

Sonny let herself in. "The 'haps' is that- I need my jacket back! And what's with the sign on the door?"

"First, I don't know where your jacket is-"

"Liar."

"-right now. As for the sign...I'm writing a book."

Sonny scoffed in disbelief. "Yeah, right. Chad Dylan Cooper, the 'greatest actor of our generation' refuses to write his own name, much less a book."

"So. You finally admit my awesome Chadness?" he smirked.

Sonny argued,"I put air quotes around it. It doesn't count."

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"TOO!"

"Chad, quit acting like a 5-year old."

Sonny knew- or hoped- Chad would retort to the insult, but to her surprise- and dismay- he remained silent. She grew aggravated. "Chad!"

"Sonny." Chad's lips grew into a smirk.

"CHAD!"

"Sonny."

"Cut it out!"

"Ha, who's the 5-year old now?" Chad crossed his arms, looking smugly at Sonny.

"Whatever," Sonny muttered, in a way, admitting defeat. She flipped her bangs to the side. "My point is, you can't write a book. You can't even read a book!"

"Says you," said Chad.

"I'm almost positive that it's a fact."

"What? No, I've read a book before."

Sonny scoffed again. "Have you, Chad? Have you really?"

_Flashback_

_ Chad opened Sonny's dressing room door, carefully, slowly, turning the knob. Who ever said actors couldn't be spies? He just proved them wro- wait. "They" were nonexistent._

_ Checking to make sure the room was empty, he threw a pebble in. No noise came out. (Of course, it's possible that when he threw the rock, it knocked someone out. But _

_nonetheless, he was safe to enter.) He ran inside, looked around, and saw Blondie's jacket on her chair in front of her mirror. He was about to take it when he realized he'd rather steal_

_something of Sonny's. Blondie scared him._

_ As he searched the perimeter of Sonny's half of the room, he spotted a notebook._

_ Well, you can barely call it a notebook when there's a keyhole in the front. But it was open. And maybe, just maybe, Chad wanted to see what she wrote. Possibly about...him?_

_ He stopped in front of the open book and read._

_ "Dear Diary,_

_ Today, Chad was being a jerk in the cafeteria. As usual, so nothing new. He insulted my cast, saying that they were too lame to be actors and they first had to "get a life", spilled water _

_on our lunch table, and acted...just annoying. Also as usual. He insists that I like him, that I'll get lost in his crystal blue eyes, and dream about him. Well, guess what? He's no fortune teller. _

_I already do that. Wait-_

_ No way did I just admit I like Chad. He's a self-asorbed, shallow, obnoxious jerk. But, you know. Sometimes, I guess he can be nice. Like, when he brought us gifts after the whole _

_Prophouse Incident. Or pretended to be my biggest fan. Or..."_

_ That was how far Chad got before he heard rustling from the Blondie's door. Luckily, he had jammed both, so he had roughly 2 seconds. He shut the "book" and grabbed the closest _

_possession of Sonny's. Shame he hadn't started reading before. He might have read faster to see the whole thing. Maybe he could practice later._

Sonny's stupid-cute voice interrupted. "If you _have_ read a book, I suppose you could tell me the plot?"

Chad gave her a blank stare.

"You know, what it's about?" she explained slowly.

He couldn't tell her. It was her _diary_. "Fine, you're right. I haven't read a book. Happy?"

She grinned. And that alone made Chad okay with her teasing- her perky, sunshine-y smile. "Fine," she said.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

There was a slight pause between them. Finally, Sonny asked, "So...how about my jacket?"

The blond-haired jerkthrob sighed. "Yeah, about that. I accidentally left it in the cafeteria, and- I think Portlyn stole it."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes. "Ask for it back."

Chad nearly fainted at the mere mention of "coming between Port and her clothes".

"Well, then you owe me."

"I realize that," he said.

"So, do something about it."

It was the perfect opportunity. Chad would've been an idiot not to take it. (He realized that, too.) "I will. Cancel your plans," he announced.

"Why?" Sonny inquired.

"Because," Chad continued with a smile, "Chad Dylan Cooper is taking you shopping."

She thought for a minute before asking again. "Why?"

"'Cause I feel bad."

"Sounds like a date to me."

"Is that a yes?"

Previous date forgotten until then, Sonny turned around, typing furiously on her phone to cancel with the new guest star. When she turned around, she agreed. "Sure."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fi- wait, Chad. What are you getting me?"

Normally, that would strike a nerve with the greatest actor of his generation, but this time, Chad could care less. "Anything."

With a "that's so sweet" comment from Sonny, she latched onto Chad's arm, and the pair walked to his black convertible.

Coincedentally, it was the exact opposite of a white horse.

But, for Sonny, nothing could be better.


End file.
